The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided is admitted to be prior art.
Data stored by memory devices may be subject to errors. Due to unexpected power loss, abnormal shutdown of a computing device, or aging of a memory device, data stored by the memory device may be corrupted. For example, if unexpected power loss occurs while writing data to a row of memory cells, data may not be correctly stored by the memory cells in the row. Similarly, if unexpected power loss occurs while erasing data stored by a row of the memory cells, data may not be correctly erased at the row of the memory cells.
In one approach, detecting corrupted data includes analyzing each row of memory cells in a block until a row of memory cells storing incorrect data is detected. If the row of memory cells storing incorrect data is detected, then data stored by preceding rows of memory cells may be transferred to memory cells in a different block, and the entire block including the detected row of memory cells may be prevented from further use. However, this approach of preventing the entire block in response to detecting a row of memory cells storing incorrect data may render inefficient storage usage of the memory device.